The major objective of the Cancer Education Program at the University of Michigan is to continue to improve the quality of cancer education for medical students, house officers, other postgraduate physicians, postgraduate nurses and medical social workers. An expansion of the student medical research program to include underrepresented minority pre-baccalaureate students is proposed. A continuation of the oncology core curriculum in oncology and clerkship experience in multidisciplinary conferences, some of which are new, will be accomplished. A new program to develop interactive computer assisted video instruction modules for cancer education, initially for postgraduate nursing education, is proposed. Additional instructional videotapes dealing with radiation therapy for patient education and psychosocial aspects of cancer for use by trainee medical social workers is proposed. A continuation of visiting professors for improved education of multiple departments and levels of students is proposed.